Delirio
by May le Vann
Summary: Shelke ha estado pensando, se siente extraña y sola. El planeta se ha vuelto a quejar, ¿volverán a reunirse Avalancha?


Shelke bajó las escaleras del bar, estaba cansada y su pequeño cuerpo estaba entumecido

1.Cáp. Entre sombras

Shelke bajó las escaleras del bar, estaba cansada y su pequeño cuerpo estaba entumecido. Normal, a pesar de tener 19 años aparentaba tener 10, no podía levantar una caja llena de libros sin que le doliera algo.

Se sentó en la barra del bar, junto a Marlene que estaba hablando con Tifa. Hasta Marlene había crecido, y ella seguía midiendo menos de metro y medio, intentó apartar aquellos celos.

-Buenos días, Shelke.-dijo Tifa mientras le servía el desayuno.

Shelke asintió con la cabeza, y de un pequeño salto salió del bar para sentarse con Red X, le gustaba sentarse, así podía ver quién entraba al bar y si él volvía:

-Tifa, ¿sabes si...?- le preguntó esperanzada.

-Cloud no lo ha encontrado.-dijo Tifa, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Shelke le preguntara sobre Vincent.

Shelke asintió, avergonzada, estaba siendo un poco pesada, la verdad. Suspiró pesadamente, cogió el plato y lo lavó. Salió por la puerta a toda prisa, intentando no llorar.

Hacía semanas que se había preguntado que le pasaba a Vincent, hacia días, horas, minutos que esperaba encontrarlo abajo hablando con Cloud, pero no, hacía meses que no tenían noticias de él.

Ni siquiera Yuffie que había sido su compañera en tantas misiones, Shelke sintió una pizca de envidia por ella, tal vez los sentimientos y los pensamientos que había almacenado de Lucrecia le habían afectado.

Siguió caminando por la ciudad, maldiciendo por debajo a Vincent Valentine, maldiciéndolo por no avisarle, por no decirle donde había ido.

El cielo oscureció, se hacía tarde, y decidió volver al bar, junto a Tifa y los niños. Con suerte el sueño olvidaría su enfado.

Abrió la puerta y una oleada de distintos olores llegó a su nariz. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Revee, Yuffie... todos estaban allí, incluso él, Vincent Valentine.

Estaba sentado un poco apartado de los demás, mientras Yuffie rondaba por su lado, intentando que digiera más de dos palabras.

A Shelke se le paró el corazón, estaba pálida y algo apretó su corazón. Intentó respirar pero no podía, se dijo a si misma que fuera fuerte que no tenía que ser tan débil pero no.

Cloud se acercó a ella, y bajo su cabeza para verla.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó.

-No lo sé.-le dijo mientras se agarraba a la silla.

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, muchas vueltas, no podía respirar, y calló al suelo.

Cloud la cogió inmediatamente y la zarandeó, pero no respondió, llamó a los demás para que le ayudaran.

-Shelke, ¡Shelke!...-chilló Tifa.

Los demás seguían impotentes, hasta que Revee, se acercó a ella y entonces le inyectó un líquido verde.

Shelke de repente abrió los ojos:

-Lo siento.-dijo ella mientras miraba a los demás apartando la mirada de Vincent.-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería...-intentó decir.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas malditas palabras las había oído tanto. Vincent se levanto de la silla, para acercarse donde estaban los demás.

Volvió a mirar a Shelke, que estaba en brazos de Cloud, intentando no mirarle, ¿acaso le tenía miedo? Vincent curvo sus labios.

Cloud se llevó a Shelke a una habitación, la sala quedó en silencio estaba claro que algo pasaba:

-No pasa nada, Shelke se le olvido recargarse de mako.- dijo Yuffie intentando animar un poco.-Menos mal que Revee llevaba esas inyecciones.-agregó.

Tifa empezó a recoger los platos, mientras que los demás volvían a sus conversaciones, Vincent se le acercó silenciosamente:

-¿Qué le pasa a Shelke?-le preguntó Vincent, Tifa arrugó la frente.

-Nada, necesitaba mako.-dijo siendo lo más educada posible.

-Tifa...¿qué le ocurre?-preguntó mientras la miraba.

-Ves a hablar con ella, Vincent.-le dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

Vincent caminó despacio, hacía la habitación donde Cloud había puesto a Shelke, los oyó hablar:

-Bien, lucha Shelke.-le dijo Cloud mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Oye, Cloud, ¿alguna vez... te enamoraste?-le preguntó la chica.

-Si, claro.-sonrió mientras sus recuerdos divagaban hasta Midgar.

-Duele, ¿verdad?-le preguntó.

-Si, y mucho.-se dijo así mismo mientras salía de la habitación.

Shelke lo miró con preocupación, según Tifa, no debía hablar de la chica de rosa, la que vendía flores que había dado la vida por ellos y por todo el planeta.

Se volvió a tumbar, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Vincent entró en la habitación lentamente y sin preocupación alguna, el ex-Turco miró a la joven tumbada.

-Shelke, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó mientras se quedaba apoyado al lado de la pared.

-Si, ya estoy bien Vincent Valentine.-le dijo.

-Me refiero...-intento explicar.

-¿Dónde has estado, Vincent?-le preguntó.

-Hablando con Lucrecia.-dijo el.

Shelke bajó la mirada, estaba claro que Vincent no la olvidaría. Shelke intentó sonreír pero era casi imposible, lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

-Shelke...-se acercó Vincent a ella.

-Hace varias semanas encontraron a Shalua, no han podido hacer nada por ella.-dijo ella mientras sollozaba.

-Shelke...-volvió a decir.

-Estoy sola, no soy normal, no creceré veré como los demás se mueren delante de mi, estoy sola...-se acurrucó en la cama.

-Shelke, no estas sola, me tienes a mi y a los demás.-dijo Vincent.

-Pero tu te volverás a ir...-dijo Shelke.- Con ella,...con Lucrecia.-dijo Shelke.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el bar, Vincent y Shelke se miraron y bajaron rápidamente, los demás estaban bien, alguno que otro tenía una herida, pero nada.

Abrieron rápidamente la puerta del bar, y aquello que vieron no les gusto nada. Todo era caos.

**Reviews!! ¿Qué les parecio?**


End file.
